


Unexpected seduction

by dab



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Durincest, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, bottom!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: One afternoon, Fíli finds his brother jacking off in his bed. He is shocked that he actually likes watching him. He quickly discovers the feelings he has for his brother run deeper than he initially thought. Over the next few weeks he plans to confess his feelings to Kíli. However, he also enjoys watching him in secret. Until one afternoon, when Kíli tempts him too much, and he is not satisfied with just watching anymore.





	Unexpected seduction

Fíli whistled as he made his way back towards the home he shared with his brother, mother and uncle on a sunny afternoon. It had been a long time since he had been done at work before dark. Thorin had asked him to work more hours a few months back. Dwalin had been away with a caravan and Thorin just couldn’t handle all the orders by himself. Fíli had been happy to help and had started working full days with his uncle at the forge.

The downside of spending most of his days at the forge was that he couldn’t spend that time with his brother. Before Thorin had asked him to work more, Fíli had spent all his afternoons with Kíli. Hunting, sparring, training, fishing, or exploring. He missed those hours and couldn’t wait to get home and spend the afternoon like they used to.

When entering their home, Fíli took off his boots and coat and made his way over to the bedroom he shared with his brother. He knew their mother was at work and he wasn’t sure what Kíli filled his afternoons with, so he expected to be home alone. That assumption was proven wrong when he heard rustling coming from their bedroom. He grinned and started sneaking towards the door, which was slightly ajar. It wasn’t often that he could take his brother by surprise, so he was eager to use this opportunity to startle Kíli.

When he reached the door, he pressed himself against the wall next to it and peeked inside the room to assess the best way to surprise Kíli. What he saw inside the room made his breath stop and eyes widen in shock. He had a perfect view of his own bed. Buried in the furs that were on his bed lay his brother, naked, on his back, and with his hard prick in his hand.

Fíli couldn’t breathe and couldn’t move. He knew he should give Kíli some privacy, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his brother’s form. Kíli was tall and slender for a Dwarf, his muscles long instead of broad. And although his chin still bore nothing but scruff, his chest had a sprinkling of hair, trailing from his chest all the way down to his navel. Fíli slowly followed the hair down with his eyes, beyond Kíli’s navel and ending at the base of his cock. Kíli’s cock stood proudly, tall and not too slender, disappearing in and out of his hand. Fíli stared at Kíli’s moving hand until he suddenly realized that he was looking at his _brother’s_ cock. He quickly averted his eyes towards Kíli’s face. Fíli groaned softly. Kíli had his head thrown back and his eyes closed. His cheeks were red and his lips apart with soft, aborted sounds coming from his throat.

Fíli noticed at once that he was unconsciously palming his own dick and he was horrified to find that it was completely erect, straining against the fastening of his trousers. He was turned on by the sight of his brother jacking himself off.

“Fuck, _Fíli_.” Kíli said.

Fíli was paralyzed, fearing that his brother had discovered him leering at him. He eyed Kíli and dreaded his reaction. But Kíli hadn’t seen him at all. His eyes were still closed and he had arched his back. His hand was moving even more desperately over his dick and he seemed to be on the verge of orgasm.

“Fíli, yes, please. _Fuck!_ ” Kíli moaned, his dick spurting cum over his own hand and stomach.

‘Oh.’ Fíli thought, his mind blank, and he fled.

 

 

 

Over the next few days, Fíli became even more invested in his work at the forge. He knew he was avoiding Kíli, but he just didn’t know how to deal with the situation. He had never looked upon his brother in any other way than friendship and companionship. But now that Kíli had planted the seed in his mind, pun intended, he couldn’t seem to look at Kíli without his dick hardening and unholy images appearing in his mind. But it wasn’t just lust. He _loved_ his brother. Always had. But now he noticed that it was more than just brotherly love. He needed Kíli, wanted to be with him all the time, telling him everything and anything. And he knew his brother well enough to know that his own distant behavior hurt and confused Kíli greatly. He knew he should talk to his brother and tell him about his newly discovered feelings. When Thorin gave him the afternoon off again, about a week after he’d found Kíli in his bed, he was determined to do just that.

He found the house similarly empty when he returned home and he sneaked to their bedroom quickly, secretly wishing that he’d find his brother in a similar state again. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d wanked to that image.  

He wasn’t disappointed when he peaked around the door again. Kíli was wrapped up in the furs on Fíli’s bed again, hand jerking his dick, completely naked. But what _was_ different this time made Fíli grab his own instantly hard prick: two oil-slicked fingers of Kíli’s other hand were pumping in and out of his ass. Fíli’s soft whine at the sight of his brother went unnoticed by Kíli, as he made enough noise to drown out any sound Fíli could make.

Kíli’s moans, groans and whines were interspersed with incoherent babbling. “Fuck, Fíli, yes, please. Please, please, fuck me. Yes Fíli, fuck. I want you. Need you, please.”

Fíli ripped open his trousers and grabbed his dick, quickly stroking it in time with Kíli’s fingers. He had half a mind to bust the door open and replace Kíli’s fingers with his cock, but before he could decide he saw Kíli arching his back and cumming with a loud moan. Fíli wasn’t far behind and bit his lip to muffle his own sounds. He fled. Again.  

  

 

 

When Dwalin returned to the forge the next day, Thorin told Fíli that he could have all afternoons off again. Fíli tried to contain his excitement in front of his uncle and left the forge just after noon. He had been contemplating how to talk to his brother and share his feelings. However, he couldn’t deny that he loved secretly watching Kíli. It was such a dirty act and it made his dick harder than anything else had ever done.

Fíli had fucked other Dwarves before, both male and female. He knew of lust and desire. But he had never felt it this strongly before. He needed to _possess_ Kíli. The strength of his emotion scared him a little and it was because of this fear that he continued watching his brother, instead of talking to him.

Every afternoon in the next week found Fíli hiding near their home, waiting for Kíli to come home from whatever job or chore he had done that morning. Fíli then sneaked into their home about half an hour later, making sure that Kíli was in their bedroom already. Then he would watch Kíli jacking off, while jerking his own cock at the same time.

By the end of the week he knew exactly when Kíli was close to cumming, how he liked to fist his cock and how many fingers he could take up his ass. He also knew that Kíli liked to be controlled. He couldn’t count the number of times that Kíli’s ramblings had included ‘Take me’, ‘Make me yours’, ‘Overpower me’, and ‘Make me scream’. And Fíli _wanted_ to do those things to Kíli. He wanted to fuck him into the mattress and make him forget his own name. He wanted Kíli to know who he belonged to. Nobody else could have him.  

And so it happened that on this particular afternoon, Fíli had decided to finally talk to his brother. Instead of hiding outside the house to wait for Kíli to come home, he entered their home immediately after he’d left the forge, deciding to wait inside for Kíli to arrive. His plans were thwarted when he saw Kíli’s boots standing by the front door when he entered their home. His brother had apparently decided to cut his morning work short. Fíli’s heart rate exploded and he quickly made his way over to the bedroom. He was eager to catch the onset of his brother’s session, hopefully being able to cut in at the start so he could participate from the beginning.

Instead of hiding by the door, he soundlessly pushed the door open. He _wanted_ Kíli to see him. He didn’t want to wait anymore. But Kíli wasn’t unfastening his breeches, or looking for the oil, as Fíli had expected. Kíli had apparently been home alone for a _long_ time. And he had been very busy indeed.

Fíli’s eyes slid over his brother’s naked form. Kíli was face-down on Fíli’s bed. His face was smashed into the pillows, turned away from the door. His back was arched beautifully, ass high up in the air. He was on his knees, legs spread widely to give room to his hands, and was pushing a big cock-shaped wooden carving in and out of his ass with both hands. His hard cock was bobbing obscenely, untouched, between his legs. And if that didn’t weaken Fíli’s knees enough, the sounds Kíli was emitting were nothing short of pornographic.    

Fíli didn’t think. Couldn’t think. All the blood had rushed to his harder-than-diamond dick and he had no cognitive capacities beyond knowing that he needed to get closer to his brother and fuck him. He approached the bed, but Kíli was too far gone to notice anything beyond the wooden dick that was shoved up his ass. Up-close, Fíli could see the rim of Kíli’s hole was stretched tightly around the sculpture. He shuddered at the thought of how snug Kíli would fit around his dick.

He was contemplating how to announce his presence without scaring his brother when Kíli lewdly moaned Fíli’s name. Fíli just acted. He ripped his clothes off and jumped behind Kíli on the bed, immediately grabbing his brother’s hips to stop him from escaping out of shock. Kíli’s shriek turned into a moan when Fíli grabbed the dildo and shoved it far up Kíli’s ass.

“Little brother,” Fíli started, his voice gravelly from lust, but was interrupted by Kíli.

“F-f-fíli? What.. I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me.” Kíli said pleadingly, his voice wrecked from lust and shock. Fíli shut him up by moving the dildo again.

“Listen to me, Kíli. I have been watching you for a while.” Kíli breath hitched at the admission. “And I share your feelings. I _need_ to fuck you, right _now_. We can talk later. Tell me I can shove my dick into your tight hole and fuck you till you know you belong to me.” Fíli whispered harshly.

“Yes, yes, please make me yours.” Kíli sobbed, spreading his legs even wider and arching his back in a tantalizing way.

Fíli immediately removed the wooden dick and shoved his hard cock in the oil-slicked passage in one hard thrust. Both groaned at finally being connected. He didn’t give Kíli time to adjust, even though his own cock was wider than the dildo had been. Instead, he immediately started pounding into Kíli’s tight entrance, grabbing Kíli’s hips to hold him into place.

Kíli clawed at the bed and his hair, moaning loudly and almost delirious in his pleasure. Fíli had managed to find his brother’s prostate after the third thrust and was ramming into it with every drive of his hips. Even though Fíli had fucked before, it had never felt as good as it felt right now. Kíli’s body felt like it was made just for him, forged by Mahal to fit his cock perfectly.

When he told Kíli how perfectly his body fit around him, Kíli keened and lifted his head to look over his shoulder. Kíli’s eyes were glassy, blackened with lust, tears leaking from the corners. Fíli leaned forward, still pumping into his brother, and grabbed Kíli’s hair to pull his face upward.

“Tell me, Kíli. Did you imagine that I would fuck you _this_ perfectly? That I would reduce you to a drooling, whimpering mess? All hungry for his brother’s cock?” Fíli spoke to Kíli.

“Yes, no, Fíli. You are perfect. Fucking me perfectly. I love your dick inside me.” Kíli babbled around whimpers and moans.

“Nobody can have you but me, Kíli. You are _mine_ now. And I want you to cum for me, Kíli. Fist your fat prick and cum for your big brother.” Fíli growled, nearing his own climax.

“Yes, yes, yours. I’m yours.” Kíli mewled, grabbing his dick and stroking fast.

Fíli heard Kíli’s orgasm approach a few seconds before it did. Kíli arched his back even more and _screamed_ Fíli’s name while he painted the bed with his spunk. Fíli followed quickly, groaning as he pumped his brother full with his seed.

After he had emptied himself, he slowly pulled out. Kíli immediately collapsed upon the bed, as he was no longer held up by Fíli’s hands. Fíli laid down next to him and stroked his hair. Kíli turned his head towards him and looked at him with love and slight apprehension.

“You truly love me as I love you?” Kíli asked him, his voice hoarse for over-use. Fíli chuckled.

“Yes. I found you in my bed a while ago, dick in hand. I realized that it turned me on. After that, I realized that I love you beyond brotherhood. You are everything, Kíli.” Fíli told him softly.

“Kiss me.” Kíli said softly, his eyes shining with love and adoration.

Their lips met for the first time. The kiss was soft, just a touch of the lips, but it sent shocks through their bodies. They were One and it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my dirty, voyeuristic one-shot. Inspiration hit me and I needed to write it down, resulting in this short story. I hope you enjoyed. If you did, I would love to hear from you!


End file.
